Itachi's resolve
by beautifulriver1098
Summary: They were separated by village, class, and responsibilities. They loved with those divisions. Fought against those divisions... And died with those divisions... But who could've suspected they would meet again in another life? (Rebirth fanfic. Modern AU)
1. Prologue

_I'm really in over my head... God damn it, 4 stories in progress?! I'm crazy! But I knew I would forget this idea if I didn't publish it... Any way. Enjoy yourselves. Faborite, follow, comment. I don't know, just do whatever the hell you want, as long as you're happy when you read this._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters_

* * *

><p>"I feel myself losing consciousness.." And edo tensie Itachi mumbled. He slowly began to walk towards a shocked Sasuke with his hand outstretched. "I need to tell you everything before I finally say goodbye. There's no need to lie anymore. That night I left you... I did everything...Danzo and Tobi told you."<p>

Sasuke felt an alarm go off, in his head, at the words he heard. Itachi looked at him with his only functioning eyes. "I will show you everything."

Suddenly Sasuke stood inside of Itachi's memories. He payed close attention to every detail. Every word spoken. Everything mumbled. From Itachi talking to shisui, their last words. To Itachi bowing before the council and listening to their bickering. It came to Itachi talking with Danzo. By this point, Sasuke made it his point to pay attention to the man he had killed.

_"Either align with the Uchiha, launch the Coup D'état, and die along with your clan..." Danzo's words rung in the air, a chill running down Sasuke's back at what he was hearing. "Or side with Konoha. Save your little brother before the revolt and then help us eliminate all other Uchiha."_

_Itachi clenched his fist and tried to keep his stoic face._

_"No matter wha-" Itachi interrupted Danzo._

_"And what of Kumiko? What will happen to her?" He asked struggling to not think of the worst situation that would come to her. But he knew it was futile, he knew what would happen._

_"She is too much of a liability, despite her being a civilian, it's too much of a risk. You must take her out."_

_Itachi leaned in towards Danzo. "Please, anyone but her! I can't! She's too important to me! I couldn't live with my-"_

_"Yet you could live with yourself if you killed your entire clan?" Itachi snapped his mouth shut and returned to his position before. "What'e the difference between killing one girl and an entire clan? Sure it's just young love, but it's the entire village at stake." Itachi opened his mouth ,to say something again, when Danzo raised his hand telling him he wasn't done."Fine. Let's come to an ultimatum. Her or Sasuke. You choose"_

Sasuke felt his eyes widen at the revelation of Itachi's lover. Who was this girl? This girl who broke down Itachi's walls? Of course he had heard Madara talking about itachi and how he had killed his lover. But at the time he thought they were empty words. He never knew how much it affected Itachi. Sasuke kept still and watched the memories with more interest than before. He saw as Itachi made a deal with Madara, and when he killed their parents with tears streaming down his face. He thought it was over until... He saw another picture of Itachi standing at the door of a seemingly random apartment.

_Itachi looked at the chipped door. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know how he would respond if or when she would open the door. He didn't want to burst in to tears, it would raise suspicions. She would hug him and ask what was wrong. She would hum a quiet tune and comfort him, hold him until his cries ceased. She would pry, until he told her everything... And he couldn't. He couldn't tell her, she would try to help him, try to stop him. But she was just a civilian, and couldn't do a thing. Heck, she couldn't even bring herself to kill a small bunny for food. She was too kind, and she wouldn't understand why he needed to do this._

_Itachi ignored his jumbled thoughts and raised his hand infront of the door. He hesitated, for a small moment, before he let quiet taps echo in the room behind it. It didn't take long for the door to open, and when it did, she stood before him. Her hair was pulled up into a small pony tail, falling in thin auburn strands down her back. She wore baggy shorts and a baggy black T-shirt. She was so beautiful, even with out make up to compliment her hazel eyes and small plump lips. She was everything he could ask for. Cheerful, quiet, understanding, smart. She was his. His one true love. His everything. His whole world. _

_"Itachi," her voice, oh god her voice that sounded like church bells. Delicate, soft, beautiful, and begging for attention. "What are you doing here?" She smiled and leaned against the door frame. Her eyes were flocculent, and seemed to smile warmly at him. Just looking in to them made him go weak at his knees._

_"I came to see you." He responded and walked towards her._

_She smiled and stepped aside to allow him in to her house. He walked through the door and smelt the heavy scent from the herbs in her house. Her living room was filled to the brim with herbs of all kinds. There was barely enough room for a small couch and coffee table, but Itachi didn't mind. He appreciated this mess that defined her. He even ignored his need to sort through the mess of herbs, because he didn't want to ruin his image of her._

_"Tea?" She asked while closing the door softly. She walked around him and stood before the entrance of the kitchen to give him a questioning look._

_"Please." Of course he wanted some tea. The tea she made was so tasteful, and hit his tongue with a symphony of flavors. Her tea was his favorite beverage, something that calmed him down and made him feel safe. He wanted to taste it one last time, before he carried out his mission._

_"Okay, I'll be right back," she disappeared behind the corner, and the sound of porcelain clinking together filled the air, "why don't you go sit down Itachi." A command, that sounded more like a question._

_"Yeah..." He sat on the soft cushions of the small couch. He leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to keep the image of her in his head. An image he never wanted to forget._

_"Here." Itachi opened his eyes to see the young woman holding a small cup towards him. He gently took it from her hands, and sat up to drink the wonderful substance. _

_The room was quiet for a few minutes. Neither talked, but enjoyed the peacful silence, something Itachi appreciated from the woman. She knew when he wanted to talk or not, and knew not to press him for a conversation topic. But today was different, today he wanted to enjoy ever minute with her._

_"Kumiko." Itachi's voice pierced the air. Kumiko looked at him and tilted her head. Itachi set the cup down, in front of him, and opened his arms. "Let me hold you."_

_Kumiko smiled and placed her cup on the wood table. She leaned in to Itachi, and wrapped her arms around his waist. She placed her head on is chest, listening to his rhythmic heart beat. Itachi gave a small sigh of happiness and laid down with the small woman. He weaved his hands through her hair, letting the silky strands fall between his fingers. He felt so much comfort from this small show of affection, and he didn't want this to end. Her never wanted this to end. But he needed to hear it, to hear the reason..._

_"Why did you fall in love with me?"_

_Kumiko felt a small blush paint over her cheeks. "Wh-why d-do you w-want to know?..." She stuttered out from her embarrassment._

_Itachi shrugged his shoulders. "Because I want to know."_

_Kumiko bit her lip. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and buried her fingers in his shirt._

_"W-well... It was when you saved me... No... It wasn't then. When you saved me, I was so happy and grateful, you took out those thugs in an instant. I couldn't even comprehend what had happened, before you were holding me, and bringing me to your village. I was so confused. I didn't understand what had happened to my parents, I didn't understand that they were dead, and I, sure as hell, didn't understand that I was alone."_

_"So when did you fall in love with me?" Kumiko felt his voice echo through his chest, in to her ears._

_"When you kept visiting me." She laughed as if it was the most obvious answer in the world._

_"But I was just making sure you were okay. I was just being nice.."_

_"And that's what made me fall for you," Kumiko looked in to his eyes with unshed tears, "You're kindness saved me. After I came to terms with my parents death, I dove in to a world of darkness. Every night I would wake up with heart tremors, and tears falling from my eyes. Every night I would relive that day, I would see the blade driving through my parents chests, and not be able to do a thing about it. It was so terrifying. But everyday, you would visit me, you would bring me food your mother had made for me. You always made sure to take care of me. And eventually, I felt the darkness fade. All because I had someone to love." By now tears fell from Kumiko's eyes in silent streams. Her face held a small smile, even though she was crying._

_Itachi brought his hands to her cheeks, and held her while his thumbs wiped away the tears. He felt a single tear fall down his cheek, and watched when Kumiko's face turned in to a surprised look from it. He pulled her face towards his, and let his lips gently move against hers. He couldn't help the feelings stirring inside him. The feelings of happiness, sadness, and regret. Happiness, because he felt so lucky to have this woman in his life. Sadness, because of what he must do. And regret, because he would always wonder about what would of happened had his clan never planned the coup._

_A sob struggled out of his throat, and he flipped them over so he sat above the woman. Kumiko stared at him with shocked eyes, and he barely registered her voice asking what was wrong. Itachi sobbed as he trailed his hands to cradle her neck in a limp hold._

_"I'm so sorry Kumiko." His voice cracked with sadness and he felt tears waterfall from his eyes._

_"Itachi, what's going on?" She whispered in small panic._

_Itachi cried, and let his forehead rest against hers. He crunched his eyes shut so he couldn't see hera. "My clan, they're plan a coup against the village... I tried to stop them! I tried more than anything! But they wouldn't listen! Th-they plan to go through with it! And Danzo has ordered me to kill everyone, including Sasuke and you. I begged him to let me spare you two, but he refused, and made me pick between you two... Kumiko.. I'm so so-"_

_"Itachi," she interrupted. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She smiled gently and brought a hand to cup his face. "I understand, Itachi. I would never want you to kill little Sasuke-kun. Me and him, are your whole world. I know that. But he has more to live for. You and I both know that. And that's why you picked him over me, and that's why I'm okay with you killing me. And I forgive you."_

_Itachi's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he heard. How could she be okay with her imminent death? Shouldn't she be crying, or screaming? "But Kumiko-"_

_"Just let me see your eyes, let you be the last thing I see."_

_"I love you..." He whispered._

_"I love you too" _

_Itachi looked in to Kumiko's eyes, and tightened his grip around her neck. He watched as the veins in her eyes popped out, he felt the tears falling at a frightening speed and dripping on her rosy cheeks. She coughed and kept looking in to his eyes. She kept staring in to his inky black eyes, until her eyes closed, and her head went limp. Itachi didn't stop though, he knew she could wake up if he didn't stop until he felt her pulse stop. So he kept his hands tightly wrapped around her soft neck. When her pulse finally stopped, he lifted up his hands and stared at the corpse before him._

_His heart skipped a beat when he realized what had happened. He held his head and screamed in to her chest. He had just killed the one he love. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't his clan understand the consequences of their actions? Why did he have to do this? Why her?_

_"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He repeated over and ever again, hoping she would hear it, but he knew she wouldn't. By the time his sobs stopped, he looked up to stare at the pale face once filled with color. Her lips were parted, and he brought his thumb up to wipe across them. Leaning down he planted a gentle kiss on to them, before standing up. He stared at his feet with empty eyes. It was time. It was time to carry out his mission. _

_He walked out of the empty apartment and looked up at the sky. Tonight he would lose everything. And he didn't know if he could do it..._

_"Please watch over me... Kumiko."_

When the memories dissipated from Sasuke's mind, he stared at Itachiwith wide eyes. "You choose me... Over her..." He whispered in shock.

Itachi gave a bitter sweet smile. "I always thought we would meet again some day... And I hope we will..." Itachi raised his hand higher. "I've always lied to you and asked you to forgive me... Deliberately keeping you at a distance... Because I didn't want you to get caught up in any of this... But now I think that perhaps you could have changed father and mother... And the rest of the Uchiha... If I had only come to you from the start... Looked straight in to your eyes, and told you the truth..." By now Itachi's hand was coming closer and closer towards Sasuke's head. "With me who failed, telling you all this now from above, it's not going to penetrate and sink in. I want to impart at least this much truth to you. You don't have to forgive me" Itachi stood before Sasuke and wrapped his hands behind Sasuke's head. He laid his hand on his brothers hair, and rested his forehead on his so he could look straight in to his eyes. "And no matter what you do from here on out... I will always love you. As much as I did Kumiko. Though not romantically." Itachi smiled at his brother, before his soul was released, and he was able to rest in peace.

* * *

><p>That's it for the first chapter! Peace out!<p> 


	2. And so they meet

Well I'm kind of disappointed with the follows and favorites! But it was my fuck up. I didn't put the character tags in the story description... Sorry ~,~ anyway, first chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters! I'm not that awesome...

* * *

><p>"Pssssst Kumiko..." A poke to a lump of sheets.<p>

A grumble of annoyance

"Pst, wake up!"

A lump of auburn hair spilling out on fabric

"Go away..."

"There's dango down stairs..." Silence. "Neji's downstairs shirtless."

...

A teenage girl threw the, sheets covering her, on to the floor. Long curly hair fell down her back in mess tendrils, and wide green eyes frantically fell about the room. "Where?" She spoke airily.

"Down stairs." The sheets almost seemed to speak, but in reality covered a girl.

"Arigato!" The red head ran towards the door, during the process stepping on the lump in the middle of the floor. The girl underneath groaned when the red heads foot meet her stomach in furious force.

"No problem..." The girl lifted the sheets off her head to reveal two brown buns and wide brown eyes. "What does Neji see in you?" She fell down in defeat

* * *

><p>"Neeeeeji!" Kumiko ran down the granite stairs two at time, and sharply turned a corner in to a modern kitchen with shiny appliances. At the island, sat a long haired boy with pale lavender eyes. He looked at Kumiko calmly while she ran at him with large ferocity. She jumped at the last minute, and glomped him, bringing him to the floor bar stool and all.<p>

"God damn it Kumiko..." He groaned while she rubbed her cheek along his **clothed** chest.

Kumiko pushed the bar stool away, and sat on his chest. "Tenten said you were shirtless..." She pouted and stuck out her lower pink lip.

"Well I'm not." He hissed and stared at the white ceiling.

"Well we can fix that." Kumiko mentioned with a seductive tone. She trailed her hands to the lower part of his shirt and placed her hands underneath it on his abs.

"K-Kumiko!" The male stuttered and grabbed her hands. "Not now."

Kumiko leaned down and flowered his neck with light kisses. Neji held back a moan and struggled to push the girl away. "You didn't mind last week. After all," she stuck out her tongue and licked his neck "we went all out in the student council room."

Neji moaned and flipped them around, slamming his lips on to the girls. Kumiko raised her hands to push him away, but Neji used a hand to grab her wrists and hold them above her head, while the other trailed down to her tank top so he could-

"Can't you two wait until we get back from school." Kumiko and Neji looked up to see Tenten and beautiful girl standing in the doorway to the kitchen. The girl had long dark blue hair that flowed down towards her lower back, with pale eyes like Neji's. Tenten slung an arm around the blushing girls shoulders and gave the two lovers an irritated scowl. "Hinata and I don't want to see our brother and sister figures fuck in the middle of the kitchen."

Neji felt an embarrassed blush raise to his cheeks and stood up along with Kumiko. He pushed her forward, to the other two girls. "Hurry, we have to get to school." Kumiko looked over her shoulder to give him a small wink before disappearing around the corner.

"What do you see in her?" Tenten sighed after Kumiko slapped her butt. When Kumiko did, Tenten let out a small snort.

"No clue." Neji responded while his eyes trailed after the small girl.

* * *

><p>Kumiko threw clothes and junk around in her room. She let out hisses of irritation, once in a while throwing a skirt, or a shirt on to her bed. After a few minutes ago, she looked at the articles of clothing on her bed. Stripping out of her clothes, she put on a high rise navy blue skirt, that went to her knees. After that she put on a white shirt and tucked it underneath the skirts hem, and then tied a red tie around her neck. She skipped towards her door, while grabbing black flats, and a fitted navy blue dress coat.<p>

Her feet skipped down the stairs to a front door, she sloppily put on her shoes and grabbed a set of keys and a black satchel sitting in front of the door. Kumiko threw the door open to reveal Neji, Hinata, and Tenten waiting for her.

"Ready?" Neji spoke. He wore a similar out fit to Kumiko, though instead of a skir, he wore pants. He looked at the unorganized girl with a bored look.

"Yeah, yeah." Kumiko panted out and closed the door then locking it. She tossed the jacket over her shoulders and buttoned the first two buttons.

When the girl stood up, Neji wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her to his chest. They walked down the path leading to the gate of her house and out towards her street. They chatted idly amongst each other until Hinata looked to the side with a curious gaze. She looked at Kumiko's neighbors house, outside brown boxes sat near the door step, and movers rushed around each other to organize different types of furniture.

"Kumiko..." Kumiko looked towards the shy girl. "Who's moving in?"

Kumiko followed her gaze and shrugged her shoulders. "No clue. This is the first time I've noticed anything."

Tenten opened the front gate, and the group walked out on to the sidewalk to make their way to the school. The teenagers stepped on cherry blossoms with there covered feet.

"How is this the first time you've noticed anything?" Neji asked clearly confused.

"I don't know."

"And you're supposed to be the student council president."

Kumiko let out a bright laugh as she followed her friends to their large highschool.

* * *

><p>A stoic student sat in the back of a rowdy classroom with a stoic look. His black, long hair, was pulled back in to a low ponytail. His head rested on his large hand while he stared out a window. Cherry blossoms floated around in the air outside, and he made it a game to count each one he would see.<p>

"Hey! Itachi!" A blonde haired student whispered, drawing the males attention towards him. The blondes hairstyle was like his own, but side bangs covered part of his face so only one blue eye looked at him with slight mirth.

"Deidara, right?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah un! But look un!" He pointed towards the front where a duo stood. "That's the student council president and the Vice President. They're together, but the chick is so hot un!"

Itachi looked at the red head while she read from a paper, out loud, to the entire class. Her face had a slight glow, and her cheeks were stained a slight pink. Itachi nodded his head in agreement. "What's her name?" He asked.

"Kumiko..." Deidara sighed dreamily.

As if the girl heard her name, she looked up and caught Itachi's gaze. Time seemed to stop and it seemed as if gravity was pulling them together. Their eyes widened like they knew each other. But their was no relations between them. Both of their cheeks lit up in to dark blushes while they stared deeply in to the others eyes. They paid no attention to the confused class. In that moment... It was only them.

* * *

><p><em>Well... It was a short chapter. But hope y'all liked it<em>


End file.
